Twitter, Love and Other Things (Delena)
by Angelito Bloodsherry Malfoy
Summary: AU. Años sin verse. Y por casualidades de la vida una red social los une de nuevo, ¿casualidad o destino? No importaba porque Elena estaba a punto de enterrar su corazón por culpa de ese reencuentro. ¿Qué puede llegar a pasar cuando los mejores amigos sienten algo distinto? ¿qué sucede cuando uno de los dos no ve que el otro alberga un sentimiento distinto? ¿Twitter? ¿Amor? (RETO)
1. Elena

**Título: **Twitter, Love and Other Things.

**Rating: **+16

**Pairings: **Damon &amp; Elena (Delena)

**Argumento: **Años sin verse. Y por casualidades de la vida una red social los une de nuevo, ¿casualidad o destino? No importaba porque Elena Gilber estaba a punto de enterrar su corazón por culpa de ese reencuentro. ¿Qué puede llegar a pasar cuando los mejores amigos sienten algo distinto? ¿qué sucede cuando uno de los dos no ve que el otro alberga un sentimiento distinto? ¿Twitter? ¿Amor? ¿U otras cosas? **AU**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, es decir, The Vampire Diaries (The CW)

**N/A: **_Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

**Conteo : **1000 palabras ¡EXACTAS! 1000 episodio + 157 de información.

* * *

**Twitter, Love and Other Things**

_Episodio 1_

"**¿Nos vemos esta tarde?" -DS.**

Miré la pantalla de mi teléfono por trigésima vez consecutiva antes de responder,sabía muy bien que mi comportamiento era estúpido, que él se estaría dando cuenta de mi paranoia, pero es que no podía hacer otra cosa, teclee dubitativa, me temblaban los dedos e incluso sentí que estaba a punto de llorar-exagero- no me preocupé, tras estar segura de lo que había escrito-que no lo estaba-le di a enviar, arrepintiéndome al segundo de haberlo hecho.

Maldito whatsapp.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello exasperada, Damon Salvatore era mi mejor amigo desde que yo era una cría, o mejor dicho desde que ambos teníamos sentido común, nos separamos cuando éramos muy pequeños y por casualidades de la vida, por el mundo del twitter coincidimos, bueno más bien fue él el que me encontró, tenemos una diferencia de cinco años, por lo que me podía recordar mucho mejor. Fueron las casualidades, tenía de foto de perfil una de cuando nos separamos, solo salía yo, y tenía siete años-os preguntaréis porqué una foto mía de esa época-apuestas estúpidas que se hacen cuando estás muy borracho.

Y eso me lleva hasta aquí. Y no, no estaba, ¡bueno si! Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo, ¿y qué?

Mi Iphone vibró.

¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

"**Perfecto. Te quiero XOXO"-DS.**

Pero eso no quiere decir que mi amor infantil sea correspondido, ¡tengo veinticinco años! y aunque podría haber sucedido, ya que llevábamos en contacto más de dos años, no había pasado nada, porque él no me veía de esa forma, él seguía viendo a esa cría que una vez conoció. Y hoy cumplimos dos años y seis meses de ese tres de abril, y mientras él estaba a punto de venir de un viaje de negocios yo estaba aquí muerta de nervios porque mis amigas, Katherine y Meredith me habían metido muchos pájaros en la cabeza.

"Si el no siente lo mismo, ¿por qué no está con nadie?", sugería siempre Meredith con una ceja alzada y para no variar la réplica venía de la mano.

"Él está loco por ti, ¡Mamma mía, es un dios griego, cariño! ¡Follar duro y después habláis!", reía la exagerada de Katherine, y desde que Damon estaba de viaje los comentarios aumentaban por dios, ¡era un sin vivir!

Me habían comido la cabeza y todo por culpa de un día de marrón que decidí contarles de mi pequeño romance!

Que estúpida fui.

Me guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo justo cuando oí el timbre de la puerta, rodé los ojos, eran mis amigas seguro, me quedé quieta en mitad del pasillo al pensar que ellas tenían llave, no llamarían a la puerta, ¿verdad?

Cogí por instinto el cepillo y me asomé a la entrada, el timbre volvió a sonar al mismo tiempo que mi teléfono vibró en mis pantalones. ¿Sabéis lo que pasó?

Grité y pegué un bote dejando claro al sujeto de la puerta que estaba en casa, saqué el teléfono comprobando que se trataba de Stefan.

"**¿Vas abrime o qué?"-SM.**

"**He oído como gritabas, guapa -_-!"-SM.**

Stefan. Suspiré aliviada, me quité el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza y me limpié con él el sudor. Stefan Mikaelson era mi mejor amigo del instituto y la universidad, tal vez no del mismo grado que Damon pero le quería muchísimo, y más después de descubrir que no estaba enamorado de mi, sino de Klaus Mikaelson, el chico más popular de la escuela por suerte, años después de acabar el colegio se volvieron a encontrar y como diría Katherine, follaron duro hasta enamorarse perdidamente.

Hoy ya estaban casados.

Abrí la puerta encontrándome a mi amigo con varias bolsas, seguido de mis locas amigas. Juego sucio, pensé, o casi grité en mi cabeza, quería cerrarles las puertas en las narices porque sabía a qué venían, sólo tenía que mirarles a la cara para saberlo. Me aferré con fuerza al pomo.

\- Putas -a los tres, estaba claro que me refería a los tres, y ahora mirando a mis amigas- Zorras malas, perras.

\- No sirves para eso, cariño -me dio un amistoso abrazo Katherine mientras me colocaba unas bolsas en las manos- ¿Tienes café y coñac?

Stefan no sabía nada de mi enamoramiento patético pero era el mejor diseñador y estilista que mis amigas conocían, Stef no era el típico gay, si es que existe un típico, era tierno, dulce, gracioso pero un idiota cuando se lo proponía, ahora si, era bisexual o por lo menos eso es lo que había dicho más de una vez, no estaba del todo segura porque se dejaba llevar más por un tío que por cualquier tía, durante la primera hora mis amigas se la pasaron intentando convencerme de que decir o hacer.

Pero me negué en rotundo, ¡yo soy única! No necesito cambiar por nadie.

\- Este resaltará el color de tus ojos…-me lanzó un vestido más ya ni siquiera podía diferenciarlos de los otros, esto iba a acabar conmigo en cualquier momento, sin pensarlo y negándome escuchar más nada estallé, literalmente comencé a gritar- ¿Beba?

\- Basta por favor…-les supliqué- Solo somos amigos, él no me ve de ninguna forma, os lo prometo...de verdad si aparezco con algo de esto en el starbuck simplemente va a verme diferente.

\- Esa es la cuestión de todo esto, ¿no? -preguntó Mer soltando en la mesita una tableta de maquillaje- Que se fije en la mujer y no en la niña…

Es verdad. Quería eso. Pero todos podían ver una mujer en mi, tampoco es que mi cuerpo fuera malo para mi edad, no era una tía noventa-sesenta-noventa pero tampoco estaba nada mal, utilizaba una copa agradecida, mi cintura era buena, vale, soy pésima en las descripciones pero describirme también me daba palo.

\- Iros, por favor.

Esa noche me acosté temprano, mis amigos tardaron en marcharse alegando que no estaba bien la cosa,me sentía mal conmigo misma pero no iba a hacer ninguna tontería.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! Los episodios serán igual de breves porque en eso consiste el reto. Espero vuestra opinión._


	2. Damon

Damon tenía todo preparado antes siquiera de volver del viaje, ese mes fuera de casa le había hecho plantearse muchas cosas, despejar dudas y traer nuevas preguntas, sabía que estaba mal, que todo lo que sentía iba a provocar que la perdiera pero necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, le daba igual quien estuviera delante y que ella no sintiera lo mismo.

Pero hacía demasiado tiempo que había dejado de ver a Elena como su mejor amiga, no estaba seguro cuando sucedió, si fue cuando vió sus fotos en twitter, o cuando ella le envió durante las vacaciones del año anterior fotografías de ella y sus amigos, rodeado de chicos, o simplemente cuando la consoló porque "un chico" no le hacía ni caso, no estaba seguro, pero sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, ese mes le había servido para darle nombre a lo que sentía.

Su asistente personal, Bonnie y también su rollo sexual de vez en cuando le fue diciendo todas las reuniones que tenía para los siguientes días por medio del skype mientras él conducía rumbo a ese pequeño starbuck donde se encontraron meses atrás, casi le pareció estúpido pero se dejó llevar por esos pequeños recuerdos.

_Había sido una semana de mierda, pensó, y nada podía empeorarla se había dicho, pues solo había hecho falta unos minutos para que eso sucediera, estaba con su amigo Alaric cuando su compañero y también amigo-cuando le convenía-Lorenzo apareció en su apartamento alegando que el asunto de tratar era urgente. ¡Era su maldito día libre! ¿Nadie lo entendía?_

_\- Tenemos un asunto entre manos._

_\- Enzo espera a mañana por dios bendito._

_\- No nombres a Dios ese ni siquiera te conoce -rió Alaric mientras Enzo se colocaba en mi mesa y me arrancaba, literalmente la lap._

_\- Mira -buscó el twitter una lista completa de usuarios, no entendía nada hasta que mi amigo empezó a explicarme que todos esos usuarios eran familiares cercanos a la competencia y si nos ganamos su afecto conseguiremos que la competencia fuera nuestra aliada._

_No me interesaba._

_\- Solo échale un vistazo, tendremos una reunión con los que trabajan con sus padres, los demás, que están marcados en azul son familia lejana pero también pueden servir…_

_Después de toda la parafernalia de Enzo, Ric y yo disfrutamos de nuestra tarde juntos, cuando mi amigo se fue, porque Jenna le llamó, me quedé mirando mis redes sociales, encontrando la lista, dudé pero al final decidí adelantar trabajo, estaba comprobando las listas cuando mis ojos se lanzaron a la foto de perfil de una tal "Elena", ya el nombre me sonaba pero la foto me dejó helado._

_Era ella. Mi niña. El corazón me tamborileaba con fuerza, casi sin darme cuenta le di clic y comprobé todo su twitter, el nombre y los apellidos coincidían, tenía que ser ella y en un ataque de valentía._

"_**Elena. Te parecerá un atrevimiento pero soy Damon o cuervito ;) Por casualidad localicé tu perfil y empecé a recordar...te dejo mi número por si quieres quedar o..." D.**_

_Ella no contestó hasta semanas después pero esta vez fue por un mensaje de whatsapp, estaba saliendo de una reunión cuando lo recibí, no reconocí el número, pero la foto si, era una chica de unos veinte años con una pelota de voley era la misma chica de las fotos del perfil, sonreí, como nunca había sonreído y respondí._

"_**Hola. Gracias por responder"-D**_

"_**No, gracias a ti. Dudé mucho"-E**_

…_**  
**_

"_**Me gustaría poder comprobarlo con mis propios ojos, de que eres él."-E**_

"_**No te parece suficiente saber que sé que nos conocimos"-D**_

_Antes de que me bloqueara o pensara que estaba loco empecé a enviarle algunas capturas de nuestras fotos que aún almacenaba en un cajón, la aplicación me indicaba que las había visto pero no me contestó hasta dos días después donde me pidió que coincidamos en un café._

_Llegué al starbuck con una hora de retraso debido a un ataque de celos de mi asistente, ¿es que la gente no entiende lo de "sexo sin compromiso"? bufé adentrándome en el gran local maldiciendo en voz baja por no haber avisado a Elena, ni siquiera sabía cómo era yo físicamente, ¡nunca me pidió foto!_

_Después de buscar por todo el local y enviarle varios mensajes salí del café, miré por todos lados esperanzado, dispuesto a irme oí el sonido de la alarma de un coche, y a un montón de gente rodeando algo, me acerqué con cuidado comprobando que se trataba de mi auto._

_Y una chica golpeándolo._

_\- ¡Eh, pedazo de loca! -me lancé, agarrándola de las axilas y tirando de ella, el olor a cerezas me embriagó al instante pero eso no me impidió tirar de ella, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se quedó quieta- ¡Estás muy mal! -la solté, ella seguía dándome la espalda pero me centré en comprobar el estado de mi cámaro._

_\- ¿Damon…? -me giré bruscamente, comprobando que se trataba de la chica. Era Elena._

Más tarde supe por qué había hecho eso. Por despecho al sentirse traicionada, fue un cumulo de cosas, su trabajo, sus amigos y ahora yo, el mejor amigo desaparecido que volvía aparecer para dejarla tirada. Normal, a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo.

Aparcando en el mismo starbuck de hace más de dos años, me miré en el espejito notando como mi felicidad marcaba mi rostro. Llegaba con tiempo de sobra, nunca más llegué tarde a ninguna de nuestras "citas", me deslicé al exterior pasando las yemas de mis dedos sobre la zona donde la pintura estaba más estropeada, sonreí como un bobo. Elena lo era todo e iba a hacer lo imposible para hacerla feliz. Y en ese momento sentí unas manos cubrirme los ojos y el mismo olor a cereza. La sonrisa de mi rostro se amplío aún más, con su cuerpo pegado al mío me vi tentado de besarla.

Había cosas que simplemente nunca cambiaban.


	3. Elena Gilbert

Tenerle delante era totalmente diferente a hace unos meses, ¿por qué? Porque había decidido por fin pasar página, tal vez fuera cobarde por mi parte pero no iba a arriesgarme a perderlo por un rollo de una noche o por un rechazo, así que cuando lo vi, me dije que actuaría con naturalidad, y así hice, me lancé a sus brazos, gastándole, como siempre una pequeña broma, podía sentir como sonreía, como su cuerpo se relajaba cuando le toqué, como si ambos estuviéramos hechos de la misma materia, se giró manteniendo mis manos entre las suyas, y ahí estaba esa mágica conexión que siempre nos unió.

\- Lena cariño… -me susurró, abrazándose con demasiada fuerza, capaz era de matarme con tal de no soltarme, sentirle era algo gratificante, suspiré aliviada justo cuando sus labios besaron mi boca, bueno no mi boca, pero si tan cerca de ella como si en vez de amigos fueramos parientes o...amantes. Permaneció demasiado tiempo ahí- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- Demasiado -digo evitando el contacto visual, cuando hace esas cosas, besos en la comisura, abrazos demasiado peligrosos o esas miradas que derriten, mi cerebro procesa la información equivocada.

Damon es intenso, no está enamorado de mi.

Es lo que me repito mentalmente, necesito sacar a Damon y soy capaz de ello, solo tengo que verlo desde otro punto de vista.

\- ¿Entramos? ¿O vas a pisotear mi auto? -entrecerró los ojos como buscando en mi interior, me estremecí y al estar pegada a él temía que se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- ¡Que idiota, Salvatore! -le empujé, como siempre hacía, para evitar que él se diera cuenta de la realidad.

Damon no me comentó nada. Ni en ese momento ni mientras nos tomábamos nuestros cafés, no hablamos solos nos miramos. Y cada vez que eso sucedía dudaba más y más de mi auto control, ¿qué narices me pasaba? ¿debía levantarme y besarle? ¿y si me rechazaba? ¡Peor aún! ¿y si no lo hacía y se volvía un rollo de una noche? Despejé toda esa mierda de mi cabeza con un simple chiste, hacía lo mismo una y otra vez, Damon sabía que cuando hacía eso, me iba con evasivas, era porque había algún problema. Abrió la boca,pero la cerró.

\- No, dime. -quería que hablara que dijera todo lo que pensaba haber si así me quitaba todo este peso de encima y volvíamos a ser los mejores amigos.

\- No, nada.

\- Damon.

\- Elena -dijimos al unísono, los dos soltamos una carcajada, el chico se levantó de su asiento sentándose justo a mi lado- Tu primera.

\- No, va tu primero.

\- Parecemos una parejita el día de San Valentín -bromea.

\- Si, esa clase de parejas que se ponen tipo, "No, tu primero, no...tu, tu…" -comenté medio en broma con la voz de una niña tonta consiguiendo que el chico se desternillara de risa al imaginarse esa escena. No, Damon no haría tal cosa, y mucho menos yo, pero estaba buena imaginarse en esa posición con Damon y sin darme cuenta reflejo mis pensamientos en voz alta- Sería hermoso vernos así.

\- Nosotros no somos una pareja normal, Lena.

Y eso fue como una torta mental, una paliza sería la definición correcta, casi sin darme cuenta me levanto y pasó por delante de él para salir, su mano me retiene unos segundos y puedo escuchar como intenta pararme preguntándome qué me pasaba pero yo lo único que oía con claridad era un pitido agudo riéndose de mí, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y seguramente fue eso lo que le obligó a tirar con más fuerza de mi.

\- Lena, amor, ¿qué pasa? -eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, comencé a llorar y a gimotear como una niña chica y al instante, al ver de nuevo la preocupación en sus ojos comencé a enfadarme, la rabia crecía dentro de mi con fuerza y sin darme cuenta le empujé cayendo yo al suelo, todo el mundo clavó sus ojos en nosotros, algunos susurraban cosas y otros solo reían pero a mi me daba igual- Elena…

\- ¡Aléjate de mi! -casi le imploré, arrastrándome por el suelo hasta que alguien, amablemente, me tomó de la mano, no le presté mucha atención pero vi como varias personas se acercaban a Damon.

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocar esa chica nunca más o llamaremos a la policía!

Todas esas frases se repetían en mi cabeza como golpes. Las imágenes se volvían borrosas y yo no era capaz de parar todo esto, solo de ver la situación una parte de mi se sintió bien, tal vez Damon no me amara, tal vez yo estaba equivocada, pero era culpa del mierda destino, ¡de twitter! Si, no solo de la app sino también de sus amigas y esa mierda apuesta, si no fuera elegido la de la foto y hubiera escogido la del cubo de agua no estaría en esa situación.

_\- ¡Has perdido Lena! -los gritos de mis amigos resonaban en mis oídos mientras buscaba una foto acorde a cuando tenía siete años, buscando localicé las fotos de mi amigo,Damon. Sonreí, y opté por una que el mismo me hizo. Le echaba de menos._

Comencé a correr, con la voz de Damon de fondo, gritándome, suplicando que les explicara esa mierda, pero no me frené, ni siquiera cuando oí el sonido de unas sirenas. A Damon no le iba a pasar nada, a fin de cuentas tenía dinero para pagar a toda esa gente.

A mi el dinero no me consolaba, ni sus palabras, ni su sonrisa, ni sus ojos, ni nada de él, era egoísta pero estaba enamorada y ya nada más me importaba.

Esa noche no dormí, ni la noche siguiente, evité todo contacto con el mundo real sumergida en mis recuerdos, fija en una esquinita de mi cama solo saliendo para hacer mis necesidades, para el mundo yo estaba muerta, físicamente no lo estaba pero si mentalmente, mi corazón había muerto en ese starbuck, irónico, cuando fue en ese mismo lugar donde empezó a latir de nuevo.

* * *

**¡1000 palabras exactas!**_ Pero quería hacer una nota, sé que todo va muy rápido pero en eso consiste el reto, espero vuestros reviews y apoyo en el Reto._

_Besos!_


	4. Damon Salvatore

_Penúltimo episodio de esta historia, espero os guste, como ya os he dicho, es una historia muy breve, no podéis esperar mucho más de ella. Espero os guste el capítulo._

_¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!_

* * *

Salí del auto de Alaric, el cual dudaba entre si quedarse o irse, a mi me da igual iba a liarla con o sin él, había estado veinticuatro horas en la cárcel esperando a que el idiota de mi abogado apareciera o que Elena decidiese venir a quitar los cargos. Nada de eso sucedió, bueno si, lo de mi abogado si. Ric me sacó de allí en cuanto recibió el recado por lo que veo se tomó esos días de descanso al estar yo en la ciudad.

Vaya día.

Subí las escaleras hasta alcanzar la puerta de su apartamento eché mano de la llave que tenía pero decidí dejar que se explicara. Llamé al timbre.

No contestó. Pasaron cinco minutos. Tampoco.

Bufé exasperado abriendo la puerta personalmente, no necesitaba encender ninguna luz sabía dónde estaba cada cosa por lo que fui directo a su cuarto, estaba en la puerta cuando escuché su voz queda y apagada, casi desaparece toda mi ira. Casi.

\- Chicas...basta...iros… -suplicó a la nada, sonreí, no me esperaba eso era una buena señal podría patear su trasero a gusto, me había hecho mucho daño, yo que llegué dispuesto a enfrentarme a lo que sentía y ella solo me atacó, ahora me tocaba a mi.

\- No vas a tener tanta suerte -me apoyé en la puerta de su cuarto localizando una figura en la cama- En la cárcel he pasado la noche por tu numerito, ¿¡qué cojones se te pasó por la cabeza!?

No dijo nada.

\- ¡Elena! -vociferé pero entonces me recordé que no quería volver a la cárcel y menos por los vecinos, me acerqué y levanté las sábanas encontrando a la chica con el mismo vestido que ayer, y con el rostro repleto de lágrimas y manchas de maquillaje, temblaba- Lena...cariño…¿por qué me hicistes eso?

\- Tu no me quieres...me paralicé… -sollozó con fuerza, abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo y por un momento desee que me dijera que me amaba, pero no iba a pasar. Ella era demasiado egoísta.

\- ¿Cómo que no te quiero? Claro que te quiero -odiaba esto, no la quería, ¡estaba enamorado de ella! ¡Maldita sea! Tendría que ser yo el que montara un espectáculo y no ella, pero ahí estaba como un idiota consolando a una completa egoísta, yo, que me conformaba con su amistad- Te quiero muchísimo… -le acarició el rostro.

\- No es eso…¡siempre es lo mismo! -gritó saliendo de la cama con torpeza- ¡No me trates como tu hermana!

\- ¿Qué? -¡El colmo! Esto era el colmo, ¿como una hermana? ¡Ni de coña!- ¿¡Me estás vacilando!?

\- ¡Es siempre así, Damon! ¡No quiero esto, quiero más!

\- ¡Yo si que quiero más! ¡Te quiero a ti! -estallé dejándola paralizada, me relajé lo más que pude, era ahora o nunca- Te quiero…

\- Basta, ¡Basta! -gritó, lanzándome todo lo que pilló a mano- ¡Yo te amo! -confesó y en sus ojos pude ver el pánico del rechazo.

Me quedé quieto. Procesé todo.

\- Te he amado siempre...y tú...tú me vienes con que me quieres, ¡no es suficiente! -sollozó, llevándose las manos al rostro para limpiarse, en todo este tiempo ella me amó yo no me di cuenta. No podía ser verdad. La cabeza me daba vueltas, quería vomitar. La miré a los ojos, sonreí y me lancé hacia ella, atrapándola entre mis brazos- ¿No me has oído? Te amo...no quiero ser...una más… -me golpeó con fuerza, queriendo parar todo esto.

\- Nunca -y la besé, uní mis labios tiernamente a los suyos y se notó como una luz celestial que me cegó completamente. Gemí de placer, provocando que Lena entreabriera los labios, nos besamos con ira, con pasión hasta quedar extasiados, nos separamos unos centímetros para estabilizar nuestra respiración.

Sonreímos. En sus ojos pude ver la felicidad que una vez la caracterizó, increíble, que lo que nos pasara fuera eso, que estábamos enamorados y temíamos lo que pensara el otro.

\- Te he amado siempre, cariño. Desde que destrozastes mi coche algo creció aquí dentro -llevo sus manos a mi pecho, y por un momento creo que va a romperme el corazón por la expresión que tiene pero después todo desaparece cuando nuestros labios y nuestro amor dan rienda suelta.

Nuestros cuerpos se llamaron como imanes, y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más empecé a desnudarme, y ella repitió mis pasos, casi completamente desnudos nos unimos para besarnos con pasión, con anhelo intentando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en unas pocas horas pero eso es irremediable, no podemos recuperar ese tiempo pero sí vivir a partir de ahora, beso cada parte de su cuerpo, alterando cada célula del suyo, gimó al notar como mi miembro crece con fuerza, dios, la deseo tanto y en sus ojos puedo ver que el deseo es correspondido, ambos sonreímos y continuamos besándonos.

\- Damon...te necesito... -ronronea, con los ojos cerrados se contrae, queriendo estar dentro de mi. Sonrío. Verla así puede con mi autocontrol.

La penetré, ambos gritamos de placer, y enseguida comienzo mi ritmo, dentro fuera viendo perfectamente como el cuerpo de mi nena se contrae de placer, cada vez siento más cerca mi clímax, acelero el proceso, mis embestidas cada vez son más rápidas, sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda y se corre, segundos después la acompaño alcanzado el clímax en una absoluta armonía. Sin querer caer sobre ella, giro nuestros cuerpos, nuestros ojos se encuentran.

\- No me creo que haya pasado…

\- Te amo, nena, y esto va a pasar de nuevo -sonrío pícaramente, y casi no me creo que estemos ahí. El destino puede ser un hijo de puta en muchas ocasiones, nunca creí en él, y no lo hago, para mi fue una casualidad que ese día ella llevara una foto de cuando era niña. Y fue una casualidad que me creyera. La besé con pasión sintiendo como el ardor del deseo crecía dentro de mi, si, esto iba a pasar, hoy, mañana, pasado mañana, y siempre.

Porque quería un para siempre con ella.

* * *

**_¡Solo queda un episodio! Este capítulo ha tenido 1000 palabras exactas más 56 palabras._**

**_Muchas gracias, vuestros reviews son un amor ;)_**

**_Besos!_**


	5. Delena (FIN)

Usuario: ElenaGilbertS.

Contraseña: _

¡Un año juntos! _DamonSS. ¡No me lo creo! Te amo muchísimo…

Era una cursilada, Elena lo sabía pero se había pasado un mes entero preparando la presentación y aunque el mensaje era patético la presentación era hermosa, un vídeo dedicado repleto de mensajes de twitter con el hastag de "I Love Delena", todos sus compañeros y amigos se habían unido casi al instante, había sido casi imposible engañar a Damon o impedirle que entrara en la red social. Pero lo había conseguido.

_\- ¡Lena! -gritó Damon semidesnudo buscando su teléfono por todos lados- ¿Has visto mi móvil? ¿laptop…? ¿algo?_

_\- Nope._

Vió el vídeo por segunda vez, los mensajes de twitter mezclados con las imágenes suyas que había por la red y por sus teléfonos, cientos de recuerdos en un vídeo de diez minutos, la música que había elegido, era "Never let me go" de Machine, "Wings" de Birdy, es decir, una lista de reproducciones que los caracterizaba a ambos, música muy bien sincronizada con los distintos aspectos de su relación y mensajes de sus compañeros.

_Damon se había vuelto como loco, no conseguía entrar en su cuenta de twitter, como si hubiera olvidado su contraseña o algo, habló con Matt, su asistente informático, que estaba al tanto de la idea de Elena y tampoco pudo averiguarlo. Así durante todo el mes._

Comprobó su twitter tenía cientos de mensajes de sus amigos, el hashtag que habían elegido era #DelenaIsEndGame, la chica soltó una carcajada al comprobar lo popular que era la lista, incluso gente que no conocía de nada estaba retuiteando o marcado como favorito, miró su móvil, la hora y comprobó que Damon estaría a punto de llegar seguramente con su twitter desinfectado de virus, rió.

_\- Damon.-le llamó Matt, había pillado a Damon viendo una película con su novia por lo tanto ambos lo recibieron en el salón- Ya sé cual es el problema, tienes un virus...en todos tus ordenadores._

_No era creíble. Pero Damon era demasiado despistado con esas cosas por lo que le entregó sus cosas a Matt con la promesa de que en un mes, más o menos estaría todo limpio._

Damon salió de su coche con su móvil en la mano, por instinto comprobó todos sus datos, todo estaba bien hasta que su móvil empezó a recibir cientas de notificaciones, todas de twitter, frunció el ceño, encendiendo la app para comprobar porqué tanta jaleo.

En unos segundos Damon se quedó boquiabierto y todo tuvo sentido cuando recibió un mensaje de Elena.

"Lo siento cariño. Sería estropear mi sorpresa"-E.

Tras ver el vídeo donde estaba etiquetado y los cientos de mensajes subió las escaleras en dos zancadas, abrió la puerta de su apartamento, el que compartía con Elena y la buscó con los ojos.

Y ahí estaba. Con un vestido blanco que le llegaba al comienzo de las rodillas, de palabra de honor, con el cabello recogido en un lateral, y con una sonrisa resplandeciente, si se hubiera concentrado un poco hubiera visto a un grupo de gente detrás de la chica pero etaba tan cegado por la emoción que solo fue capaz de gimotear en voz alta y lanzarse a sus brazos, se besaron con pasión, antes que un carraspeó los hizo girarse.

\- ¡La puta…! ¡Es nuestro aniversario! -se enfurruño al comprobar que los amigos más íntimos estaban ahí, sacándoles fotos (seguro subiéndolas a twitter) con bolsas de comida y regalos- No el cumple de nadie…

\- Oh, amor...viene lo mejor, te lo prometo.

Y así fue. Elena había dejado en manos de sus amigos la decoración de una de las habitaciones que servía para los trastros, el chico no entendía porque se dirigían ahí pero al comprobar el color azul claro de las paredes, los dibujos de esa serie llamada "Adventures Time" por todas partes, una cuna en el centro de la sala, y unos pff alrededor de una mesita repleta de juguetes todo cobró sentido.

\- Cariño -Damon se giró, esta vez con lágrimas nublándole la vista- Estamos embarazados.

\- Te amo -fue lo único que dijo, y la besó, copó su rostro con delicadeza y la pegó a su cuerpo, besándola con pasión, para después repartir pequeños besos por toda su cara, provocando su propia risa- Te amo tanto, cariño...

Quince años Después.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la pantalla de su tableta, comprobando por quinta vez consecutiva su obra de arte, no le gustaba pero seguro que a ellos si. Se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño, tendría que cortárselo pronto. Oyó la puerta de su casa.

\- ¡Me cago...! -se quejó, no esperaba que sus padres llegaran tan rápido ya había acordado con los amigos de estos la sorpresa, no quería joderla.

Pero era su madre. Seguramente se le habría olvidado los informes.

\- ¡Ian no se dicen palabrotas! -oyó la voz de su madre, y sin querer escucharla tecleó rápidamente, lo subió a twitter y en unos segundos tuvo miles y miles de visitas. Ian Salvatore era uno de los mejores diseñadores gráficos a su corta edad de quince años, diseñaba para páginas webs y demás y ahora, su último diseño era un album de ISSUU dedicado a sus padres.

Esa noche, tras una jornada de trabajo intensa Damon y Elena salieron a cenar juntos, justo cuando entraban en un local las luces se apagaron, para después reflejar un diseño acústico y visual sorprendente.

\- Cariño... -dijo con ternura, quedándose anonadada por la sorpresa.

La firma de su hijo Ian reposaba en grande, felicitando a sus padres por esos dieciocho años juntos, el chiquillo no estaba allí pero el regalo era su viva imagen, cientos de fotos de ellos dos o tres juntos.

\- Te amo, nena, es algo que nunca pasa de moda. -comentó Damon con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción y el deseo.

\- Ni twitter tampoco -bromeó, recibiendo un apasionado beso de Damon, los años habían pasado pero el amor que se procesaban aumentaba cada día, seguía intacto.- Te amo, Damon, mucho.

\- Eres mi vida, nena.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**__¡Y llegamos al final, epílogo, último episodio como sea, ¡es el fin de esta hermosa pero pequeña historia! Ojalá os haya gustado aunque haya sido breve. Espero vuestros reviews!__**

**_Ya sabéis podéis participar también en El Reto al igual que podéis votar por esta historia o por otras._**

**_Besos!_**


End file.
